Latex paints are commonly used in architectural applications to provide a decorative appearance to walls and other surfaces. Latex paints do not usually cover or hide defects or imperfections, such as gouges or small nail holes, in a wall's surface. Rather such defects must be repaired by other means prior to painting the surface. The present invention provides a paint which is capable of covering and/or hiding defects or imperfections in the surface of a wall.